


Секрет

by nitabe0



Series: GinZura Week 2019 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, High-School Prom, Katsura is suffering, M/M, Modern AU, Prompt: School, School, but Gintoki is ok, stupid drama, they're classmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitabe0/pseuds/nitabe0
Summary: Кацура хочет признаться в своих чувствах Гинтоки, но что-то идёт не так.





	Секрет

**Author's Note:**

> For @gz_week!  
> Day 1: Prompt "School".

– Слышали, что Гинтоки сделал? – заговорщицки шепнул Шинске Кацуре и Сакамото. Те переглянулись и отрицательно покачали головами. Шинске ухмыльнулся. – Он склеил Кецуно Ану из параллельного класса!  
– Что? – тихо спросил Кацура, чувствуя, как мутнеет в глазах. Шинске повторил:  
– Кецуно Ану, да-да. Видел, как они ворковали сейчас. Гинтоки чуть ли не прилюдно к ней пристаёт.  
– Ну даёт, – только и смог сказать Сакамото. – Надо бы напомнить им о приличиях. Зура, пойдёшь с нами?  
– Нет, – глядя в сторону, ответил Кацура. Он уже не слышал шума вокруг, а лишь думал о том, что больше не может находиться здесь.  
Его с давних лет мучила безответная любовь к Гинтоки. Сначала Кацура считал, это просто привязанность, но позднее понял, что это нечто большее. К Гинтоки тянулись буквально все. Наверное, и испытывали они то же самое, что и Кацура. Возможно, даже признавались в чувствах. Но Гинтоки никому и никогда не отвечал взаимностью. Кацура считал, что Гинтоки ценил дружбу больше, чем всё остальное. Но никто не слышал от него прямых признаний кому бы то ни было. Иногда Гинтоки говорил о Кецуно Ане, о том, что с ней было бы неплохо встречаться, но потом он всегда переводил эти разговоры в шутку. Теперь было ясно, что он не шутил. Просто он ждал удобного момента для раскрытия своих чувств. Кацура же понимал, что для него такой момент никогда не наступит. Он хотел раньше всё рассказать, но всегда находились причины для того, чтобы это не делать, будь то страх отказа, порицания или осмеивания. Сейчас стало ясно, что время упущено. И от этого становилось невыносимо тоскливо и горько.  
Кацура проглотил комок в горле, закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он не хотел тут находиться, но и просто встать и уйти он не мог. Внезапно к плечу прикоснулись. Кацура открыл глаза и обернулся. Рядом стоял, покачиваясь, Тацума. Он слегка заплетающимся от алкоголя языком спросил:  
– Зура, у тебя всё нормально?  
– Угу, – кивнул Кацура. Сакамото прищурился, упал на соседний стул и недоверчиво протянул:  
– Сдаётся мне, это не так. Ты ревнуешь, что ли?  
И кивнул головой в сторону болтающих друг с другом Гинтоки и Аны. Кацура растерянно спросил:  
– С чего ты это взял?..  
– Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе не нравится их пара, – ответил Тацума и усмехнулся собственному предположению.  
– Нет, что за чушь ты... – начал было оправдываться Кацура, но краем глаза увидел, что Гинтоки взял Кецуно за руку и повёл на медленный танец. Он крепко обнял её и прижал к себе, положив голову ей на плечо. Кацура поспешно отвёл взгляд в другую сторону. Тацума заметил это и, скорее, себе, чем Кацуре, сказал:  
– Ну точно ревнуешь.  
Кацура промолчал. Он не хотел признаваться в этом. Вдруг его щеки коснулся холодный металл. Это была фляжка.  
– Как ты пронёс её сюда? – удивлённо спросил Кацура. – Я думал, что ты перед выпускным напился!  
– Так, во-первых, не напился, а лишь немного выпил, во-вторых, тут не настолько хорошая охрана, как ожидалось. Ну, будешь?  
Кацура молча открутил крышку и сделал большой глоток. Поморщившись и слегка поперхнувшись, он вернул фляжку Тацуме. Он не хотел пить в этот день, как его друзья, но настроение располагало к обратному. Кацура почувствовал лёгкое головокружение, так как совсем не был приучен к алкоголю. Пробормотав сквозь зубы: «Мне надо отойти», Кацура быстрым шагом пошёл к выходу.  
На улице он прислонился к стене здания, сполз по ней и вздохнул. Ему повезло, что он сидел в тёмном углу, где его никто не увидит. Ни фонарей, ни окон, в которых есть есть свет. Кацура обхватил руками колени и уткнулся в них лицом. Слабый ветерок, дувший на улице, потихоньку отрезвлял, но никуда не уносил неприятные мысли.  
Конечно, Кацура понимал, что он далеко не единственный, кому нравился в Гинтоки. Тот был до ужаса ленив и невежественен, но при этом он обладал таким обаянием, перед которым мало кто мог устоять. Поговаривали, что в него была влюблена даже одна из учительниц. Но Гинтоки никогда никого не выделял. Кацуре это даже нравилось. Он думал, что ему хватит времени, чтоб набраться смелости и во всём признаться. Но чем больше он видел, как Гинтоки сохраняет между собой и остальными людьми нейтралитет, тем меньше ему хотелось что-либо говорить о своих чувствах. Он начал постепенно понимать, что за его признаниями ничего не последует. Возможно, их отношения останутся прежними, а возможно, даже ухудшатся.  
Но Кацура нашёл выход. Он знал, что на выпускной Тацума принесёт выпивку, которую обязательно попробуют и Шинске, и Гинтоки. Когда Гинтоки был бы пьян, то Кацура рассказал бы ему о своих чувствах. И Гинтоки бы потом об этом даже и не вспомнил. Кацура считал, что это далеко не самый красивый поступок, но у него уже не было ни времени, ни возможности как-то поговорить об этом с Гинтоки. После выпускного они вряд ли когда-нибудь встретятся снова. Поэтому было решено хвататься за эту последнюю возможность.  
Но всё пошло не так, как Кацура предполагал. Теперь он точно ничего не мог сказать Гинтоки, потому что тот его опередил. Но по отношению к другому человеку.  
Кацура поднял глаза и уставился на звёзды, пытаясь сморгнуть подступающие слёзы. Он хотел было вернуться в зал, как вдруг услышал шелест травы и шёпот:  
– Ты здесь?  
Кацура вскочил и уже собирался ответить, как вдруг оказался прижатым к стене. Незнакомец держал руки по обе стороны от головы Кацуры, но его самого не касался. Кацура онемел от этой неожиданной напористости. Пошевелиться он тоже не мог – тело от испуга отказывалось двигаться. Он хотел уже вырваться и извиниться, но не успел. Человек приблизился к нему и коснулся его губ своими. Кацура испуганно вжался в стену, пытаясь придумать, как ему убежать. Однако через пару секунд он уловил знакомый запах. Он принадлежал Гинтоки. Это окончательно вогнало Кацуру в ступор. А Гинтоки тем временем оторвался от поцелуя, думая, что сделал что-то не так, и тихо спросил:  
– Всё нормально?  
Молча разглядывая силуэт Гинтоки, Кацура лихорадочно думал, что ему делать и как поступить. С одной стороны, он мог бы воспользоваться моментом и выдать себя. К тому же он чувствовал, что Гинтоки всё-таки выпил, поэтому шанс, что тот забудет обо всём этом, был высок. С другой стороны, Кацура понимал, что здесь ждали совсем не его, поэтому если он сейчас заговорит, то напугает Гинтоки и, возможно, даже отвернёт его от себя.  
Решив не выбирать ни один из этих вариантов, Кацура закрыл глаза и подался вперёд, сталкиваясь с губами Гинтоки. Он подумал, что этот поступок будет более эгоистичным, чем просто признание Гинтоки в своих чувствах. Просто так сложились обстоятельства.  
Кацура осторожно запустил пальцы в волосы Гинтоки. Наверное, так даже удобнее, если тот будет думать, что сейчас перед ним Кецуно Ана. Однако Кацура не мог придумать, что ему делать, если Гинтоки решит зайти дальше. Он ведь всё поймёт. И тогда этот одновременно горький и волшебный момент будет разрушен.  
Снова послышался шелест травы, правда, вдалеке. Сомнений нет. Это она. Кацура открыл глаза и оторвался от поцелуя. Он не хотел, чтоб это всё заканчивалось так, но и большего он себе позволить не мог. Гинтоки снова спросил:  
– Ты точно в порядке? Ты какая-то странная.  
Он снова приблизился, убрал одну руку со стены и хотел было прикоснуться к лицу Кацуры, но тот увернулся. Выскользнув из-под руки Гинтоки, Кацура резко подался вперёд. Его всё ещё не было видно. В этот же момент на его место встала Ана. Гинтоки, казалось, не заметил этой рокировки. Что ж, Кацуре это только на руку.  
Убедившись, что никаких проблем это не создало, Кацура тихо и медленно направился в противоположную от пары сторону. До его ушей долетали звуки поцелуев и тихий смех. Значит, всё хорошо. Гинтоки ни о чём не догадался. Так и должно быть. Кацура поёжился, засунул руки в карманы и поднял глаза к небу. С одной стороны, ему было стыдно за то, что он поступил именно так, а не иначе, но с другой – ему всё же было чуточку спокойнее. Он в какой-то степени сделал то, что хотел. И он знал, что этого будет достаточно.


End file.
